Soi Fong's Secrets of Day
by Sumomo92
Summary: Cont. of Hitsugaya's Adventures of the Night! Something is on each other's mind but what can it be and how can the couple get the truth from each other? Mature content!


This is part II but let me point out important things.

This is an M rated because it has sexual content, if you want to then skip it but enjoy the story's main point.

Please enjoy and have fun reading!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Taichou…"  
"What now Masumoto?" the sounds of writing were heard as she gulped.

"May I…." He looked at her weird as she stuttered.  
"Something the matter?"  
"No no! Uhhh….yeah can I have your office for today?" He gave a blank stare.  
"Let me guess…party?" She smiled.  
"You're invited too of course! I mean I have planned this for a while but the last room I was going to use turned out to become Yamachiru's playroom with dolls and pink everywhere…" Hitsugaya sighed.  
"Fine but not a big mess, I was going to go out anyways" Masumoto jumped with joy and they made peace as the work was being done. 

XxX

"Shiro-chan!" Hitsugaya turned around to see Hinamori running to him. "How are you?"  
"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you and I'm fine, Kenpachi lost but he almost killed me..." Hitsugaya groaned at the thought, which the fight made him hurt like hell for the next few days.   
"That is good to hear, do you want to have some lunch?" Hinamori held up a basket and he smiled.  
"Sure thing" As they walked off to a secluded area a body disappeared into the shadows. 

XxX

"Ummm should you slow down?" Hinamori asked in a worried tone. Seed hit her face as she whined. "Okay okay! I'll stop asking!"  
"Good" Hitsugaya replied with a mouthful and the rest of the seeds fly into a nice pile.  
"So...how are you doing?" She ate slowly as he kept as his fast pace.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean…are you happy?" All the sudden he slowed down, finished his 18th piece, and looked down, "Shiro-chan?"  
"I'm fine just a bit tired that is all." Hitsugaya lied and went to his feet. "Thank you Hinamori for the lunch."  
"Oh anytime!" With that, he left and she sighed. 

XxX

"Taichou!" Masumoto jumped him and gave him a hug; he shook her off and walked to his desk.  
"I got to get some paperwork from here; I don't want you ruining it." Masumoto only watched as he grabbed some work and then walked off.  
"Have a good night Taichou!" Not too long later, a knock came and Masumoto opened the door to see Hinamori. "Oy Hinamori-chan!"  
"Hi uhh...is Shiro-chan here?"  
"No he just left, something the matter?" Hinamori dropped her head and Masumoto brought her inside.  
"Shiro-chan…seems down a bit...He keeps hiding stuff from me and it's starting to get me scared." Mastumoto sighed and patted her head.  
"You know him don't you?" Hinamori looked up confused.  
"Yeah..."  
"Good then you know that he hates to share his feelings, defiantly if they make him hurt." Hinamori sighed and looked down.  
"You're right, I should of known that I mean I have been with him for so long" Masumoto smiled and messed her hair a bit.  
"Nah that is okay! And if anything I think he will be better tomorrow."  
"Yeah he will" Hinamori smiled as Masumoto smirked at her.  
"Wanna drink?" 

XxX

Hitsugaya sat there at the table in his living area of the room. He was busy doing the paperwork, "Soi Fong why are you here?" Figures appeared from the shadows with arms crossed and cold stare.  
"Something is telling me to be"

"Something huh? You have a bad feeling about something?"  
"Yeah it's a short boy with white hair and is called a 'gifted genius'…" Hitsugaya stopped writing and looked at her.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well..." she walked up behind the couch that he was sitting on with a thinking face. "You are quieter and you think that hiding your emotions will get you where you want to be," Soi Fong said as he sat there, "am I wrong?"  
"..What is your point Soi Fong...?"  
"Hmmm how can I get you to listen to me…?" Next thing he knew the was pushed to the back to the couch and hands messaged his shoulders. Her hot breaths attacked his ear and he closed his eyes in slight pleasure. "Talk to me"  
"It's nothing" All the sudden the boy yelped in pain. Soi Fong bit him on the right ear hard as hands tightened on his shoulders.  
"Talk"  
"I-I have nothing to say…" Hitsugaya whined more as his neck was bitten and blood was starting to flow.  
"Stop being stubborn and tell me Toushiro" The boy shivered as she said his name passed through her lips in a snaky tone.  
"Aizen" She then let one of her hands slip down his chest, muscles ripped at the touch.   
"Aizen hmm….what about him?" Hitsugaya hissed as her hand reached lower.

"H-Hinamori is getting more pale and sick…" He was weak under her hovering hand; the blood has stopped but has stained his Captain overcoat.   
"Hmm...Hinamori…" Soi Fong let her defenses drop as he heard her tone: questioning, in thought, dark. Next thing came from nowhere as he tackled her to the couch. "What are you doing?!"  
"What is your problem now Soi Fong?" Hitsugaya whispered as he leaned close. Her eyes burned into his.  
"Now what are you getting at?" Soi Fong growled as he gave an evil smirk, oh he was going to make her talk. First, he kissed her forehead to distract her as hands sneakily untied her belt.  
"Why were you so closed up when I mentioned Hinamori?" Soi Fong's eyes deepened with an emotion that he could not read at first. After some inspection, he softened the look on his face. "You're jealous…"  
"What are you saying?! Weak emotions like that- ah!" Soi Fong arched as his finger trailed between her legs.   
"Don't lie Soi Fong, doesn't fit you" Hitsugaya sucked on a sweet spot on her neck making her moan slightly.  
"And like lying fits you too…" She tried to regain her confidence but the feelings running through her made her go nuts. The tie was gone as the hakama pants became loose; his body was growing with urges, the urges to have her. All the sudden he stopped and pulled back, her lying under with lust filled eyes.  
"I-I can't…." He tried to get up but she grabbed his wrist and flipped him under her. "Soi Fong please…"  
"You're scared…you never had done this before?" Hitsugaya blushed slightly as she gave a smirk, her little virgin under her. "Trust me, I'll be gentle"  
"Soi Fo-" he was cut off as she kissed him with a light kiss, at the same time she made it more a finger teased his growing organism. Hitsugaya's breath hitched and a moan vibrated into her mouth. Soi Fong was pleased by this and did it more, making the boy whither under her. "Soi Fong..." He whispered as she licked up the old blood and gained more by biting again.  
"So good" She licked the extra amount of blood off her lips as his eyes were opened and filled with her same feeling: lust and pleasure.  
"Soi…Fong please don't…" Hitsugaya still said but his overpowering voice became nothing under her powerful spirit pressure.  
"I said to trust me, so trust me," Soi Fong hissed and he only nodded as she kissed him again. He kissed back as she took off his coat and hakama top opened up so it was hanging off his pants. Soi Fong kissed down his chest and teased at his nipples with her mouth. Hitsugaya arched at the feeling and as he was going to grab her waist, she pulled his wrists above his head. "No touching just yet…"  
"N-no fun" he panted. She shushed him with a single finger on his lips and then the finger trailed slowly down his neck and chest. As her toy panted and moaned quietly as she touched his abs, then she ripped down his pants. The boy was red cherry when he became nude in front of her. Soi Fong eyed her prey and licked her lips, his tower was quite big.  
"My, someone is happy to see me" Hitsugaya scooted back into the couch with his legs subconsciously and Soi Fong looked hungry. The boy Captain looked in slight fear never was she this overpowering. She crawled closer and grabbed his growing erection while she pulled him on top of herself. Hitsugaya moaned as she moved her hand a bit on it and kissed his neck again. She started with one hand then her second hand moved in.  
"Soi Fong" he moaned as she kissed the head, her tongue then moved up and down it making the little Captain moan loudly. As she sucked on it, his hands gripped the cushions beside her head hard enough that his knuckles were white. "I-I can't hold it anymore...!" Hitsugaya then shot into her mouth and it was all swallowed up. He blushed again as she looked up at him and kissed him again, tasting himself.  
"You taste wonderful" Soi Fong kissed him again and tongues dueled over dominance while her clothes started coming off with his help. As she was de-clothed like him, he sucked on her neck and her response was pour pleasure as she moaned and leaned her head back. All the sudden he stopped and became lost of what to do, she gave a gentle smile and held his hand. She took his pointer finger and placed it into her mouth to suck on it. His face was in awe as she did this, confused by the moment of her actions. "Now insert your finger inside me" 

XxX

Masumoto walked around while leaning on some poles, then sounds got her attention. Being her curious self, she used her ears to trace where the sound was coming from and then she saw a door. The sounds were familiar to her and she smiled, she had an idea of what it could be… 

XxX

"W-what?" Hitsugaya shuddered and she looked at him.  
"Trust me and do it" He was hesitant at first but did as told, slowly he went in and she arched slightly, "now move around a bit" Hitsugaya did as told and she moaned in pleasure, "Oh…like that" Hitsugaya gained confidence as put in his middle finger, making a scissor motion. "Oh Toushiro…"  
"Yes?" he asked as the fingers were still doing the same action.  
"Take me…please," Soi Fong begged and he smiled mentally as she became his slave slowly.  
"As you wish" Hitsugaya took his fingers out and inserted himself slowly out of nervousness. Finally, he reached inside and went in all the way, Soi Fong hissed slightly as the size got to her, it was a bigger then she thought!  
"Hold up…." She hissed as he started to kiss her chest. "Now" So he began to go at a slow pace then sped up, as they both grew comfortable to a speed. "Oh more. Harder" Hitsugaya did as told and as he did, moans became louder and she gripped his back with her nails trailing. Her body moved with his as they were reaching their limits, the walls began to tighten around him.  
"Soi Fong…"  
"Toushiro!" She screamed as she came and he came no later, to not crush her tired body he fell to the backside of the couch and embraced her. 

XxX

"Hey Hinamori! Look at this!!" drunken Masumoto pulled the poor drunk girl door. "I heard noises from behind here…."  
"Masumoto I don't think we should…"  
"Ah come on! Can't be that bad!" As soon as she opened it, a little girl jumped on her face. "Ah!!!"  
"What are you doing here!? This is my room!" the voice belonged to a little girl….Lieutenant Yamachiru.  
"Sorry sorry! I thought this was another room!!!" Masumoto ran back and forth to get the demon girl off her face. 

XxX

"Thank you…" Hitsugaya said as he kissed her cheek, "for being my first"  
"...I'm sorry…" Hitsugaya looked at her confused, "I am jealous of her…she is so close to you and I-"  
"Don't want to be alone anymore?" Soi Fong looked at him in awe, he knew. He only held her tighter and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You are not one to lie Soi Fong, I can tell that you are afraid to be alone and be used just like a doll that turns out to be lost in a dark corner." Soi Fong did not mean to but a tear slipped her eye.  
"I…I don't know…I didn't know why they left me, it isn't fair when they left!" She cuddled into in the hold and cried on his shoulder. He comforted her; this was the real Soi Fong: a woman lost in the past, urging someone to love her once more.  
"I love you Soi Fong and I promise not to leave you" She kissed him with happy energy and sniggled up to him.  
"Thank you Toushiro" Soi Fong said in a child's voice. After a little while they got comfortable and she was better, you can tell as her next comment that made him blush.

"Just imagine if you were like the other night, drunk and wanting me. Oh I can't even wait to imagine that"


End file.
